Fireworks
by DearOne
Summary: Draco makes a list to find his Best Boyfriend Ever. AU. OOC. WARNING: Contains MM relationships, if this offends please don't read.
1. one

"Sorry, Mike, I'm just not interested."

"Draco, you can't honestly mean that."

"No, I do. I really do. It's not me, it's you. You're just… not the one I want," Draco said, with a perfected air of seriousness. "You aren't good enough for me." He patted the brunette's shoulder sympathetically and then walked away without looking back.

The blonde met with his longtime friend at the corner.

"Honestly, Draco, you could drive someone to suicide."

"'Mione, it's not my fault the blokes who pursue me are not up to par. You should feel sorry for me; after all, I have to deal with them. Tragic, really."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why I am friends with such an egotistical bastard."

"Language, 'Mione." Draco grinned. "It may be true, but don't insult me. You're my friend because who _wouldn't_ want to be friends with me?"

"Why do I even bother?" Hermione muttered, keeping her eyes in front of her as they walked.

"Because you love me," replied Draco. "And _because_ you love me, you're going to help me. I had an epiphany."

"Oh?"

"I have decided I'm no longer going to play this game anymore. I want a boyfriend. I want the Best Boyfriend Ever."

"You practically dated everyone in this neighborhood who is gay, bi, or bi-curious and you didn't get past the two week mark, if even that, with any of them."

"Your point?"

"I'm getting to that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you want to find who you are looking for, make a list."

"A list?"

"Yes, a list. As I was saying, you dated everyone who came your way and you couldn't be bothered to get to know any single one of them. If you want a relationship, you have to know what you want." Hermione glanced over her shoulder to make sure Draco was listening.

"And Draco, if a boy who comes your way and does not meet your standards, just say no. Then you won't be breaking all these fragile hopeful hearts. It's a sad thing when the area reeks of depression. Filter your prospects. But Draco, do be careful, remember that perfect people don't exist. Don't set yourself up to end up alone. When I say list I mean-"

"I know what you mean, 'Mione, thanks. You forget though, _you_ are perfect. So, there's hope yet," Draco said as they came to a stop in front of Hermione's house. "I'll see you tomorrow, and bring muscle for the move."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that you think you are perfect as well."

"Ah, a mind reader too." Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Now go on, it's getting cold."

Hermione laughed and hugged her long time friend. She waved as she walked up the three steps to her house.

Draco waited till she was inside before he turned back in the direction of his own apartment, two blocks away.

Tomorrow he'll be moving into Hermione's house since her roommate, Ginny, the redhead, moved out. He had never gotten along with the girl, and he had celebrated the day when he heard that she would be leaving.

Draco smiled the rest of the way home.

It wasn't until he was ready for bed that he remembered Hermione's idea about making a list. He walked to his desk and was about to grab a scratch pad, but then decided that a list for a future boyfriend warranted something better than the same type of paper he would write his grocery list on. Then he recalled something perfect. He reached on his shelf and pulled down an unused composition book. It was one of those journal type notebooks that people would buy for no real reason other than the idea that you'd use it for something one day, and because it was so darn pretty that you needed it.

Hermione said list, but Draco thought the composition book would be far more efficient to write in. Plus, it was green, his favorite shade of green. A dark green composition book, how perfect and necessary is that?

Draco opened it to the first page.

In his extravagant handwriting, he wrote:

_Best Boyfriend Ever_

And then he wrote the first thought that came to mind:

_1. Perfect_

He looked at what he wrote and sighed as he recalled Hermione's words. This was going to be harder than he thought. He crossed out what he had and added a choice word, and traced over it a couple of times.

_1. **Nearly Perfect**_

Now _that_ is doable, Draco thought. He turned off the lights and promptly fell asleep.

TBC

ccc

AN: Due to formatting issues, this will be slightly different than what is posted on livejournal/Ao3


	2. two

The first thing Draco was aware of when he woke was that the sun was cruel. The second thing he realized was that his doorbell was buzzing.

"Fuck off!" he shouted from his room. Draco wasn't really one to use foul language, but when the occasion called for it, he wasn't afraid to hold back.

"Draco?" The voice was Hermione's. And sure enough, a moment later, a head poked through his bedroom door. "Are you decent?"

"When am I ever indecent?" Draco muttered as he plopped his head back into his pillow. "Why must you use the doorbell?"

"She didn't, that was me." A baritone voice came filtering in.

"Did you have to bring Bluto, 'Mione?" Draco muttered.

"You said 'bring muscle.'" Hermione shrugged. "And must you call him that?"

"Yeah, must you call me that?" And before Draco knew it, the covers were pulled roughly off of him, exposing his body to the crisp air. "Rise and shine, sleeping ugly. I'm not going to wait for your bloody lazy arse. I have an old friend coming in a few hours. So we have to get you out of this rat hole in less than two."

Draco glared at the freckled red-head that was, unfortunately, Hermione's boyfriend of two years. "Careful, Weasley, you must not do too much math now, might cause an aneurysm."

"Oh, hush now, the both of you. You sound like a bitter old couple the way you two go on," Hermione said as she walked out of the room. "Now, let's get moving."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco and Ron said in unison.

The actual move took a little less than an hour as everything was already in boxes and ready to be packed in Ron's pick up.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, as she handed Draco her duplicate key to his apartment.

"Yeah," Draco said. He fished out his own key from his pocket, and closed the door one final time to his apartment of three years. It was no big deal, moving out, he was glad to. He lived in the apartment since he was eighteen. His father, not approving of his lifestyle, kicked him out after high school.

Draco was thankful that he was going to University of Hogwarts on scholarship; otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to pay his rent. His only source of income was from working at the café on campus. As simple as it was, Draco was rather proud of himself. He knew he grew up spoiled, but being able to do what he was doing as an independent college student gave him a sense of accomplishment.

A honking horn drew him out of his thoughts. "Your boyfriend has no class," Draco said, as he offered Hermione his arm, in which she slipped her hand through as they took the stairs down.

"No, but you don't need class to be a gentleman," Herrmione said, smiling.

It was true, Draco stubbornly admitted. Ron Weasley was the perfect gentleman, and he was actually glad that Hermione was with him. _Better him than a bloke who would take advantage of her._ He would never say it out loud though.

They squeezed into the pick-up with Hermione in the middle. The drive would be a quick one, but Draco got out his composition book and pen. And hastily, but still in his neat hand, he wrote:

_2. A gentleman WITH class_

"So, what are you and Harry going to do when he arrives?" Draco overheard Hermione ask Ron as he was writing.

"Who's Harry?" Draco asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"My best friend, but he's more like a brother. We grew up together. You'll like him; we're so alike," Ron said. He grinned as he glanced at the blonde.

"Great, another Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes and didn't hear what Ron said about what they were planning to do. _Ginny leaves and this Harvey-Harry? Or was it Henry?-person enters,_ Draco thought.

When they arrived at the house, Ron's cell went off. "It's Harry."

Draco opened the door. He could hear Ron exclaiming into the phone, but he didn't eaves drop.

"Let's get something to eat. I haven't had breakfast yet." Hermione followed him out the door.

Draco took her hand to help her down from the truck. "No complaint here. Moving is tiring."

"Hey, I was the one doing most of the heavy lifting," Ron said, pointedly at Draco, as he came up behind them.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry arrived early. He's on his way and can help with the furniture." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek as he passed her by and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ah, cheer up Draco. The way Ron goes on about him, I'm sure you'll love him."

"But 'Mione, you heard him. He said that they were alike. There will be like two Weasleys again. I'm telling you, I can only handle one, if even that."

When they were inside, Draco went straight to the coffee maker. In his opinion, he was the only one who could make a decent cup. He was about to grab the coffee filters when his cell vibrated. "I hope it's not work calling." He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. "I'm not coming in," Draco told the caller.

Two minutes later, Draco ended the call. "'Mione, I have to go, seems they need someone else to work the morning shift. They're probably out cold, drunken bastards."

"Need a ride?" Ron offered with his mouth full of waffle.

Draco made a mental note to add onto his list:

_3. Has table manners_

He watched Ron chew his food for a second, before replying. "No, I think I'll walk. I have time. Thanks though. Oh, the boxes-"

"Forget it, man, Harry's coming anyway. We'll get you unpacked. Just take us out to dinner." Ron grinned with a mouthful of toast.

"Right, sure, thanks. Looks like I actually owe you one, Weasley." Draco waved as he left.

TBC

ANs: wow, this place got a lot of shiny new features that i have no clue how to use lol.

anyhow, special thanks to DelorisPea for reminding me that this story still exists. tbh, i didn't intend to abandon it. i just sort of cast it aside since my motivation was lacking. i didn't even realize anyone was following the story.

Past Reviews (hmm, not sure if i replied yet)

minoki - i hope i don't disappoint :D

njferrell - great ideas! lol not sure if harry will be a neighbor, not in this part anyway. he is hot though, that's a given;)

Elektra107 - awesome! sorry for the long long wait!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	3. three

Draco was counting down the hour until his shift was over. The day was literal hell. First, he was called into work on a day he specifically requested off, so he could move his things over to Hermione's. Second, on his way to work, he tripped. To make matters worse, a hell's angel on a motorcycle nearly killed him at the crosswalk.

"Fuck, my life," Draco muttered as the little bell at the door signaled another customer walking in. Draco quickly glanced at the clock, he barely had a minute left on his shift. Draco contorted his face to somehow resemble a smile to welcome his customer, but it soon vanished as he realized who it was.

"Hi sweetheart, I'd like a tall frappe. On second thought, give me a decaf double, non fat, extra-dry cappuccino."

"I'd like you to leave," Draco said, curtly. "We're closed."

"Ah, Draco, that's not how to treat your _paying_ customers."

"You're right, but it _is_ how I treat scumbags like you." Draco narrowed his eyes, daring the other man to challenge him. Draco gripped the end of table, the only thing separating him and his ex (if you can even call it that). "Get lost, Nott."

The man who towered over Draco, laughed. "Or what?"

"Or I'll-

Draco's reply was cut short when the bell rang again.

"Oy, Malfoy!"

Draco had never appreciated Ron's untimely interruptions before, but for this moment, he could have kissed him for walking in.

Ron licked his lips as he took in the scene before him. He was never one to look for a fight. Of course, no one asked him for one before. Draco thought it had something to do with Ron's body build, which kind of resembled a truck with red hair and freckles.

"Weasley, what brings you here?" For one brief moment, a terrifying blank image of Hermione raced through his mind. "Herm-

"'Mione's fine," Ron assured, as he came into the shop and sat at one of the stools that were arranged close to the counter, but not before sparing the other occupant of the room with a suspicious glare.

Draco nodded. "What can I get you?"

"I thought you said the place was closed? Aren't you going to offer him the same courtesy to leave?" Theodore bit out.

"And who are you?" Ron asked, his mouth full with a danish that he helped himself to.

"None of your business," Theodore said between his teeth.

"Okay, whatever." Ron shrugged, then grabbed a cookie. "So, Malfoy, you didn't forget about treating Harry and me, did you?"

"Oh, right, of course. How did it go?" Draco untied his bistro apron as he came round the counter. He pointedly ignored Theodore as he passed by him.

Theodore sighed as he threw his hands in the air. "Fine, Draco, have it your way, but you'll be sorry."

"Excuse me?" Draco answered, innocently.

Ron took another healthy bite of his cookie.

Theodore shook his head and promptly left.

"One of your conquests, Malfoy?"

"No, just a loser who thought I owed him my time."

Ron laughed. "Who needs your time anyway?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So, where do you and your boyfriend want to go for dinner?"

"I want five star treatment. Let's go to the Cauldron." Ron smirked.

"The Leaky Cauldron is hardly a five star restaurant. So, where is he?"

"He came by motorcycle and he's staying at the inn. So he said he'll meet us there."

"Did you say motorcycle?" Draco asked as he exited the café with Ron following from behind.

"Yeah, why?" Ron shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Draco to close up Ollivander's, the coffee shop.

"No reason, just hate the damn things." Draco cringed at the memory of getting splashed with water earlier that morning by a motorcycle that went too close to the curb.

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Draco pulled out his notebook and added to his list.

_4. Drives a four-wheeled vehicle  
_

TBC

In this story, Ollivander's serves as the coffee shop that Draco works at ;)


	4. four

As soon as Draco walked into The Leaky Cauldron he took in his surroundings. He didn't particularly like busy places, which was an odd thing, considering he worked as a barista in a popular coffeehouse. Draco reasoned that the atmosphere at the restaurant slash bar slash inn was just… _different_. Too many people were doing too many different things. And doing it all at once. People were dancing, eating, drinking, drinking alcoholic beverages, people upstairs sleeping, and or doing god knows what.

Draco crinkled his nose in distaste. "You know, Weasley, I could afford a more—"

"Nevermind that, Malfoy." Ron clapped Draco's shoulder. "This place is perfect. 'Sides Hermione and Harry are probably already here, somewhere. And Harry, I'd say, he eats more than I do, you'd be broke by the end of the night if we go to some fancy-smanchy restaurant."

Draco rolled his eyes as he followed the red head to one of the booth tables.

A waitress noticed them as they sat down, and smiled. "Well, hello there, Ronald Weasley, it's been ages."

"Pansy Parkinson." Weasley smiled as he nodded in reply.

Pansy's smile grew bigger, and Draco did not miss the sparkle in her eye as she looked Ron over. He didn't like that one bit. Did he forget Hermione? Draco cleared his throat. "I'd like to start off with some water," Draco said out of turn and a bit too loudly. He stared at the menu. He groaned as he noticed that everything on it came with a side order of fat.

Pansy had turned her attention to Draco and her smile widened even further. But this time, Draco noticed, the smile was no longer genuine. "Is there anything else you'd like with that, honey?"

"Yes," Draco returned the fake smile with one of his own that he, himself, paid to customers that didn't deserve his attention. "I'd like you to not call me honey, honey."

"Oh, of course, sugar, never again." Pansy smirked and then turned to face Weasley. "The usual?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, and two friends will be joining us."

"One of the two friends is actually his girlfriend," Draco couldn't help pointing out.

"Umm, yeah, that's right," Ron said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Draco. Then turned back to look at Pansy. "Hermione, you remember her?"

"Of course." Pansy winked. "How could I forget? If I see her I'll be sure to direct her here."

"Thanks." Ron smiled, and just as soon as Pansy left, he glared daggers at Draco. "You're a real git, you know that?"

"I'm the git? _I'm_ the git. You were the one flirting with that that—"

"I was NOT flirting, and I'd watch what you call her."

"Why are you so protective of her?" Draco's eyes widened. "Oh, my god. Do not tell me that you're cheating-

"What? I'd never-I'd _never_. Pansy is just a friend. That's all."

Draco watched Ron flush as he tried to calm himself down. Draco wondered why Ron got so worked up. He believed him when he said he would never cheat. But Draco wondered if there's something else, something that he was hiding. Whatever it was, Draco didn't like the thought of it.

Ron sighed. "Look, Pansy is the one who helped me get the courage to ask Hermione out. She's the reason why we're together in the first place."

Draco nodded. "Sorry, I just-"

"Forget it." Ron said.

Silence overtook the table. But rather it being uncomfortable, things fell into place, a place where they were not really friends but still friends and all was right with the world.

Draco took out his notebook and pen.

And before he realized what he was actually writing, he had added to his list.

_5. Is not temperamental   
_  
_  
6. Arrives on time  
_

And as if on cue, Hermione showed up at the table. "Sorry, we're late."

"Just got here," Ron said as he stood up again, to allow for Hermione to have the inside seat next to him. "Where's Harry?"

"Someone stopped him outside, wanted to check out his motorcycle," Hermione said excitedly.

Ron nodded as he grinned. "So, how was the trip?"

"Trip? 'Mione, you rode with him on his motorcycle?"

"Honestly, Draco, it's how I got here." Hermione's eyes glinted as if she had some secret she was dying to share. "It was amazing!" Hermione gushed, not able to contain herself. "He's amazing."

"That bastard, always taking away my girls," Ron said, playfully.

Hermione laughed.

Pansy returned with the drinks, water for Draco and a beer for Ron. "Hello, love, what can I get you?"

"Water, please." Hermione smiled.

"Sure thing, and just let me know when you're ready to order." Pansy smiled at Hermione and Ron before she left and unsubtly, ignored Draco.

"And another beer," Ron said, calling after her.

"Coming right up." Pansy waved without turning around.

"So, what are you working on?" Ron nodded at Draco's notebook.

"A list. It's to help me find my perfect boyfriend."

Ron snorted and coughed as beer went down the wrong way. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Draco bristled. "Why?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione repeated. "It was my idea, actually."

"Really?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "'Mione, it's just… well, those kinds of things just don't work. Here, let me see."

Draco handed over his notebook and Ron quickly scanned the page. "Draco, you realize you're not gonna find this person just because you list out these qualities. What are you gonna do, interview for a boyfriend?"

Draco sniffed. "Like you'd know what works."

"I got Hermione, didn't I?" Ron grinned.

"Point."

"Wait, don't just cast aside the list just because Ron said so." Hermione took the notebook and read over the list. "I think you have a great start, however—

"However," Ron interrupted. "It's still not gonna work, finding the right person sort of just happens, doesn't it? Trust me, Malfoy, you'll meet him and your list will go out the window."

"How romantic, Ron." Hermione smiled, and then a second later she was all business again. She handed back the composition book. "Draco, keep on the list, it wouldn't hurt to narrow down your prospects."

Draco nodded. He uncapped his pen and jotted something on the next line. "You did make a good point, though, thanks Weasley." Draco smiled as he read over the list' new addition.

_7. A romantic.  
_

But Ron didn't hear Draco's thanks as he was signaling for someone from across the room. "He's here."

"Be still, my heart," Draco said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Then he turned around in his seat to see what all the commotion was about for this Harvey-or was it Henry?-whatever.

This Henry person was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt. The clothing was nondescript, but his body was anything but. His shirt was just tight enough to reveal hard long lines and flat planes of smooth muscle. Draco gulped. A black leather jacket covered his arms, but Draco imagined that they would be just as defined. Draco licked his lips as his eyes were drawn to the man's face. A strong chin, thin lips that turned upwards in an easy smile. His jet black hair was messy, but seemed soft; it was long at the sides and front as it fell into his eyes. His eyes. Draco was lost in his eyes as this Henry person stepped closer and closer to him. How could eyes be so intense? this Henry person wasn't even looking at him, and he was already mesmerized. Draco then realized that they were green, and happy to note that they were behind thin black wired frames. Draco always hated the idea of contacts. And then this person smiled, really smiled as he reached their table. "Be still, my heart," Draco whispered.

TBC


	5. five

Dinner was a disappointment. Draco was rather put out that Harry didn't seem to be the slightest bit interested. Draco had even stooped to sucking and licking his fingers after his charming Smile-that-Never-Fails failed. He _never_ had to resort to bad table manners before. Plus, he wasn't even eating anything finger food related. Okay, so they were fries, but he usually insisted on using the fork anyway. Finger foods were just not done, unless they were desserts because dessert is always the exception to the rule.

Draco sighed when Harry just went on laughing with Ron. When Pansy came by to check on how they were doing, Draco turned down dessert, another occurrence for Draco that he never experienced before.

And on the way home, Draco was silent for the whole trip. He couldn't think of a single think that he did that would have prevented him from getting what he wanted. He only wanted Harry.

Draco thought back to when Ron had first introduced them. And, okay, something a little less than perfect happened. As it turned out, Draco had politely informed Harry that Ron had went on and on about him the whole day, and that he simply could not wait to meet him. The minor slip-up occurred when he decided to call him by name. Apparently, he got that bit wrong.

"Actually, it's _Harry_, not Henry," Harry had said, smiling politely. "Don't worry though, lots of people get my name wrong," Harry had offered, but Draco could tell that he was obviously lying.

Draco had nodded and smiled in reply. He couldn't trust himself to say anything more at the moment. "Actually, it's _Harry_, not Henry," Draco had repeated under his breath, when Harry passed him by to sit where Ron suggested, the vacant seat next to him, and across Hermione's.

And Draco had berated himself for forgetting a name like Harry, Harry was such a nice name, Draco thought.

Draco then kept to himself the rest of the night, and was all the more disappointed that even the waitress got along better with Harry than he did.

As soon as they arrived to Hermione's (and his) house, Draco couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I don't see why you're so amazed of this Harry person, seems rather arrogant and picky to me. Aside from that, he drinks like an elephant."

"Oh, Draco, you're only ranting because he didn't fall at your feet. And I believe the phrase is drinks like a fish."

"No, no, I'm quite sure it's elephant."

"Actually, a fish-"

"'Mione! We're talking about _me_ here."

"Hmmm, that's strange. I thought we were talking about Harry." Hermione grinned.

"Do pay attention, 'Mione." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Harry took no notice of me, so, naturally, the point of the matter is that I was being ignored. _Me_, Hermione. That's just... that's just not natural."

"Natural?" Hermione repeated. "Draco, people are not born and then naturally acquire-Wait, could it be..." Hermione's eyes narrowed in speculation of her long time friend. "Oh. My. God. Are you- You're not-Oh, Draco, you are!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "I must tell Ron!" She said excitedly.

"'Mione, what on earth? Have you gone mental? Because last time I checked, we complete our sentences."

"Oh, Draco, I do believe you found him!"

Draco sighed for what felt like the billionth time. "Harry is obviously, not _him_. First of all, did you see how much he ate? It should be humanly impossible to consume that much in one sitting. I would want for my one and only to be human, you know?" Draco said, matter-of-factly. He then got out his notebook and scribbled out a few lines.

_8. Human  
9. Is completely and irrevocably interested in me  
10. Doesn't drink like a fish_

On second thought, Draco crossed out the last word and wrote in 'elephant' instead.

"See." Draco flipped his notebook around to show Hermione.

"Hmmm, something tells me you are just upset that for the first time in your life there is someone you want, and that person may not be interested," Hermione sing-songed.

"Honestly, Hermione, I have no clue as to what you are on about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to bed."

Hermione smiled to herself and wasn't at all surprised that Draco came running back. "'Mione, who uhhh... who was responsible for putting my... errm... night things away? I thought only boxes were to be moved? Who advised people to take things out of boxes and _touch_ things?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, and laughed. "Hmmm, I do believe that was Harry who had put away your clothes."

"What! Why? What!"

"Oh, relax, Draco. As you pointed out, it's not as if you _like_ the guy." Hermione grinned. "So why would it bother you? I think it was rather nice of him to go out of his way and all."

"Why! What? Why?"

"Well, you did label your boxes as 'Dresser - first drawer', 'Dresser - second drawer' and so on."

"'Mione!"

"What?"

"Just... nevermind," Draco muttered and walked up the steps again to his room.

Two minutes later Hermione heard him descend the stairs yet again.

"Do you think I should thank him? I mean, the dinner was intended to show appreciation for moving boxes, and now that, well, there are more things to be appreciated..."

Hermione grinned. "I'll call Ron."

Draco sighed.

TBC


End file.
